roadtohillnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret lab
"There's a secret lab under this surburb..." - Scarlet to Susie's Dad 2010 The secret lab also known as the underground base, is located beneath the Hill Nothing suburbs. To acess the secret lab you need to go to the Bank of Hill Nothing, open the vault then walk in. It was used by Johnson, Howard Gallow Scarlet and probably other Company agents , the secret lab has some important company dat a stored in the computers, and a cell block. Johnson and Howard conducted tests and experiments in the lab, Scarlet and Johnson created the experiments in it during the virus outbreak in 2010, when Scarlet betrayed Johnson the Russians were sent by the company, they attacked the base killed Scarlet, killed many of the creatures made by the expiriment, then a Russian soldier plants explosives in the lab which quickly go off, during this Susie and Scaz were trapped in it and Susie's Dad came with s ome help from Scarlet he got them both out, the lab was now in flames and it started to collapse, but most of the lab including the main area remained intact and the computers containing important vital Company data were safe. Later Adam went to the Hill Nothing Bank found his way in and met Johnson in the damaged Secret lab. Years later in 2020 when Howard Gallow leader of terrorist group Dark Origin went there with a captured Doctor Jerry with his troops and his pilot to get some secret codes from the Company, he was soon stopped by Susie now a Goverment agent and Scaz, during the fight some detonaters around the base started to explode, the building then went on fire and was burning, the fire soon got worse leaving the lab in ruins and under rubble trapping Howard sealed inside. In 2040 after the global killer device was fired, some miners with man called Blake went to the ghost town of Hill Nothing, they found the damaged burned out bank and found the ruined lab, heaps of rubble was everywhere so the miners started to clear the rubble and one day as Blake was outside he lost all contact with the miners, he quickly posts a job for someone to help find the miners and to clollect Company data from the lab's computers, Scaz soon comes for the job and goes down into the lab , although he knew most of the lab's layout most of it was still in ruins and covered with rubble, Scaz finds out about a sealed part of the lab while he checks through the computers, he opens the steel ironed doors and as he walks in, to his horror he see's bug like creatures from the experiment in 2010, Scaz leaves the room and comes across Claw, Scaz then notices something more deadly, out of the cold dark corridors a strange man is walking towards him, the man is revealed to be Howard who was supposed dead for over twenty years! Howard explains that since he cannot die he was trapped under the rubble for years, Claw quickly shoots Scaz wounding him, Claw with Howard leave with the experiments close behind, and the experiments attack the outside world with Blake as their first victim. Category:Locations